


MAG040 - Medical Record

by ErinsWorks



Series: The Magnus Records [21]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: In a world of cured ailments, magic mirrors, and best friends, perhaps this season will end on a happy note. Perhaps things will finally be alright.Here at the Magnus Sanctuary, London, we will find out.Start your interview. Share your hope.
Series: The Magnus Records [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497773
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	MAG040 - Medical Record

**Author's Note:**

> (Minor TW for very minor discussion of Ableism and Transphobia.)

**MAG040 – Resident N/A-2 – "Medical Record"**

[CLICK]

**KEEPER**

_ (Refreshed, but wary.) _ Interview with Elias Bouchard.

**ELIAS**

I don’t see why you still insist on recording these.

**KEEPER**

I’m a Records Keeper. Outside of the unpaid therapy work, it’s my entire job.

**ELIAS**

Fair.

**KEEPER**

… So. Doctor Prentiss.

**ELIAS**

What about her?

**KEEPER**

Everything. How did she survive her case of silverworm? What did she mean in her letter to the institute? What was with… With the  _ birds?  _ And… Was she right about the residents? Are some of them… Magic?

**ELIAS**

I don’t know.

**KEEPER**

With all due respect Elias, bullshit.

**ELIAS**

Language.

**KEEPER**

Sorry.

**ELIAS**

The fact is, Jon, we don’t ask questions here in the Sanctuary. I know that, and you know that. But do you know  _ why, _ Jon?

**KEEPER**

Why.

**ELIAS**

Because questions are the Monarchy’s forte. Questions, and inquiries, and bursting in uninvited. Killing people who have ties to a so-called “supernatural world”. Witch trials. Canary courts. 

Doctor Prentiss’s flock- if that was indeed Doctor Prentiss- has jeopardized the safety against Monarchy attention that I have built for _ decades. _

**KEEPER**

She saved  _ dozens. _

**ELIAS**

And I’m grateful to her for that. But I’m not grateful for the novel-fulls of paperwork I will have to fill to get the M.O.B. off of our backs again.

Now. Would you kindly change the subject?

**KEEPER**

Fine.

Where is Gertrude Robinson?

**ELIAS**

I don’t know.

**KEEPER**

I don’t believe you.

**ELIAS**

And you don’t have to. 

I’m sorry it has to be like this… But the fact is, you  _ are  _ replaceable Jon. And if you’re so intent on uncovering this sanctuary’s secrets, if there are any at all, the best way to do it is _ keeping in line. _ Am I understood?

**KEEPER**

… Yes.

**ELIAS**

Thank you. 

Now. Go tell your coworkers that I’m treating you all to a week of paid leave. They’ve earned it.

**KEEPER**

… Thank you.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**TIM**

Heya boss.

**KEEPER**

Hello, Tim.

**TIM**

I’m gonna be heading home soon, so can we make this quick? Been a busy day. With Birdemic and all that.

**KEEPER**

Of course.

… Sorry,  _ Birdemic? _

**TIM**

Oh yeah, Birdemic. It's a cult classic.

**KEEPER**

I know what  _ Birdemic  _ is, Tim. I just… Nevermind.

In any case. Interview with Timothy Stoker regarding a recent outbreak of Argenvermi, and its subsequent curation-

**TIM**

I mean, like… You were there for most of it. It was just Martin that was sick, and then you came down with it, and then  _ everyone _ came down with it. And then. Y'know. Magic bird doctor.

**KEEPER**

Magic bird doctor, yes.

I just wanted to hear everyone's side of this story. Something about it doesn't add up.

**TIM**

How's that?

**KEEPER**

Well, for one, how did Doctor Prentiss know when to show up? And then there's the matter of  _ everyone going into late stage at approximately the same time,  _ like it was somehow…  _ artificial.  _ And then there's the issue of Elias's noninvolvement-

**TIM**

Fuck that guy.

**KEEPER**

… While I share your sentiment, he isn't all that bad. He just gave us all a week of paid leave-

**TIM**

Wait, wait, wait… So I don't  _ have _ to be here right now?

**KEEPER**

Well no, not technically, but I would appreciate-

**TIM**

_ (Hurriedly speaking, doesn't care AT ALL.)  _ Yeah that's great boss, see you next week.

[CREAKS OPEN THE DOOR OUT]

_ (Shouting) Oy! Martin! We've got a week off! _

**MARTIN**

_ (Muffled by distance) Really? _

**KEEPER**

Tim.

**TIM**

_ Yeah! And that means I'm treating you to some lunch and a night at the cinema! _

**MARTIN**

_ (Still muffled, but less so.) Oh! Well thank you! _

**KEEPER**

_ Tim. _

**TIM**

_ Alright, alright, alright! Let me get my keys! _

**KEEPER**

_ Tim _ , as your  _ boss _ , I  _ politely ask that- _

[DOOR SLAMS]

… Goddamnit.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**TRUE!SASHA**

So! Where do you want me to start, Jon?

[SILENCE]

… Jon?

**KEEPER**

Sorry you just seem. Different somehow. More…

**TRUE!SASHA**

Real? Genuine? Honest? 

You can be blunt Jon, I don't mind the truth anymore.

**KEEPER**

If I can be blunt, then… Yes, I suppose those descriptors are accurate. It's a good thing, though, I think.

I have a couple of questions for you, if you wouldn't mind answering them before leaving.

**TRUE!SASHA**

Of course! Ask me anything.

**KEEPER**

Anything?

**TRUE!SASHA**

Anything!

**KEEPER**

Alright!

… Do you have any hobbies?

**TRUE!SASHA**

_ (Giggles.)  _ I mean, weird question, but yeah! I'm decent at figure drawing! That's why I've got all the lil figures on my desk.

Oh, and also I'm a hobbyist programmer. By which I mean… A hacker. And I mean  _ proper  _ hacking, not that green-numbers-scrolling-down rubbish you see in films.

**KEEPER**

… Oh!

**TRUE!SASHA**

Yeah! I originally got into computers when I learned about a privacy breach by… Oh, I dunno,  _ some  _ company. Seems like there's a new one every day now, right? 

Anyway! I got into computers to learn how to protect my own identity online, and I was so  _ good _ at doing that, that it turned into taking down websites for a laugh. It was dumb, but it never really hurt anyone.

… So, yeah! Computer science has been a major special interest of mine ever since!

**KEEPER**

That's… That's quite interesting!

… Did you say "special interest"?

**TRUE!SASHA**

Yeah! Special interest! It's a symptom of ADHD and autism, where you get really REALLY obsessed with something, and… Well, you know. “Especially interested”!  _ (Giggles again.) _

**KEEPER**

Well yes, I know what a special interest is, I just… You’ve never told me you had ADHD.

**TRUE!SASHA**

Autism actually! And, yeah there’s… A lot I haven’t told you. Like, for instance, My name isn’t actually legally Sasha James. Oh, also! I’m trans!

**KEEPER**

_ (Genuinely shocked, but clearly not upset.) _ Oh! I’m… I’m sorry I’ve been misgendering you-

**TRUE!SASHA**

Oh, no, not at all! I’m a trans girl. Sasha’s not my real name- Well, I mean, clearly it is my real name, seeing as I’m the real Sasha now. But it’s not my  _ birth  _ name.

**KEEPER**

… You pass incredibly well.

**TRUE!SASHA**

_ (Delighted.)  _ Thank you so much! Takes a lot of makeup and effort, and I’m glad that someone can finally appreciate it.

**KEEPER**

_ (Chuckles.)  _ Well I’m… I’m glad to be of service, Sasha.

Are you sure you’re alright? You’re sharing a lot with me very quickly, and I want you to know that while I’m very glad to be here for you, you don’t  _ have  _ to share these things with me if you don’t trust me-

**TRUE!SASHA**

Jon. Don’t be silly. I trusted you enough to tell you my deepest darkest secrets  _ months _ ago. But I wasn’t the real Sasha back then. I was like a… Oh, damn, what would be a good name for who I was before today?

**KEEPER**

A… Not Sasha?

**TRUE!SASHA**

A Not Sasha! Exactly!

See I… After I came out, my parents weren’t exactly. Thrilled. And neither were my friends. And you know, at the time I presented as a nerdy autistic programmer boy so… I didn’t exactly have many friends to begin with. So I kind of got the message that  _ being myself  _ was a social death sentence. If people knew I was a computer geek, or that I had autism, or that I was trans, they’d… Well they’d abandon me.

And… Well, you’re a really good friend Jon. So’s Tim. Hell, so’s Martin! But I’ve been  _ terrified _ that if I let any of you in, if I trusted any of you, if I accepted being  _ known...  _ I’d have to risk losing all of you.

So if the only person you knew was Not Sasha… it wouldn't hurt so bad to lose you. It would be like... you wouldn't be abandoning  _ me,  _ you'd be abandoning… her.

**KEEPER**

Oh. Sasha I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.

**TRUE!SASHA**

Don’t be sorry! Don’t be, don’t be, don’t be. You couldn’t’ve known! And… That’s why I’m telling you now. And I’ll get around to telling the others. But… I wanted to tell you first.

You’ve been a great friend Jon. My best, I think.

**KEEPER**

_ (Voice wavering, just the slightest bit.)  _ … Thank you, Sasha. Thank you so much.

**TRUE!SASHA**

Of course!

Now, I’m gonna go take a nap. Have a great night! You right  _ dork. _

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**KEEPER**

… I know you're here.

[A DISTANT, QUIET, FLUTTER.]

… Come on. You're not exactly subtle.

[THE FLUTTERING BEGINS TO BUILD UNTIL, ONCE AGAIN, THE FLOCK HAS APPEARED. AND WITH IT, DOCTOR JANE PRENTISS.]

Hello again.

**PRENTISS**

I'm sorry, do you object to me keeping an eye on you all?

**KEEPER**

Yes.

**PRENTISS**

It's for the greater good-

**KEEPER**

The Monarchy would say the same about killing us both, to keep word of your  _ panacea  _ from getting to the public. I don't want to hear your treatise on the greater good. I have  _ questions. _

**PRENTISS**

… No. I don't trust you.

**KEEPER**

I don't want your trust. I want your  _ honesty.  _ And you can have the exact same from me. A question for a question.

**PRENTISS**

… That will be… Acceptable.

**KEEPER**

Good.

Interview with Jane Prentiss-

**PRENTISS**

Doctor J. Prentiss.

**KEEPER**

… Interview with Doctor J. Prentiss, regarding several unanswered questions. Interview begins.

How did you know when we would be sick?

**PRENTISS**

The flock can see things that you can't. It can see the way disease spreads, when it will spread, and how to cure it. I am not omniscient, not by any means, but I  _ can  _ see through the birds' eyes.

… Isn't that right, my sweets?

[THE SOFT COOING OF A BIRD AS IT NUZZLES INTO HER PATS.]

Yes it is.

In any case, it wasn't all that hard to set up my little spy network. All it took was sending some of my flock through the tunnels beneath the Sanctuary. I just had to have them follow Mr. Blackwood back home: The flock needs a nibble every once in a while, and it kept Martin's argenvermi at bay while I built up my strength.

**KEEPER**

_ (Audibly disturbed by Prentiss talking about his friend like a Snack.)  _ … Interesting.

… Did you say…  _ the tunnels? _

**PRENTISS**

… You don't know about the tunnels? 

**KEEPER**

No??

**PRENTISS**

Trap door. Just behind cabinet Z-4 in the medical files.

Now. It's time for my question:  _ Where is Gertrude Robinson? _

**KEEPER**

_ (Taken aback.) _ I… I don't know.

I thought you could find whatever you wanted with those birds of yours! Why do you need m-

**PRENTISS**

Keeper. Tell me where she is. Now.

**KEEPER**

I don't know! I promise, I  _ don't know. _

**PRENTISS**

_ You're lying.  _ This is why I can't trust you  _ puppets of the secure,  _ you're all…  _ Liars. Deceivers. You hide so much and tell so little, while being a… a shoulder to cry on, and nothing more. _

**KEEPER**

I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't mean to-

**PRENTISS**

_ Don't. _

Can you hear me Caring Listener? Locked Lips??  _ Blindfold??? _

I do not trust you. And I do not consent to your listening. Now  _ go. _

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**KEEPER**

… I… I didn't turn the recorder off. It clicked off by itself. Furthermore, it took 6 attempts to get this file to play again. Like… like something doesn't want me to listen to it.

… Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

I checked behind Z-4. The trapdoor is there. The tunnels are just below. I'll record more. But for now I… I need some rest. I'll take Sasha's advice and… and… sleep…

[SILENCE. AND THEN, SNORING. THE KEEPER HAS FALLEN ASLEEP IN HIS CHAIR. THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN TURN OFF THE RECORDER.]

**[CLICK]**

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT IS DONE. IT IS DONEEEEEE. I AM FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY MAGNUM OPUS, THE MAGNUS RECORDS SEASON ONE.
> 
> I'LL BE GIVING MYSELF A BRIEF HIATUS OF AROUND A MONTH, BUT FOR NOW!! PLEASE SEND IN ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE, BECAUSE NEXT WEEK I'LL BE POSTING A LIST OF THE ENTITIES AND A COMPREHENSIVE Q&A!
> 
> With the business out of the way! Catch me projecting ALLLLL my struggles onto comfort characters. Sasha doesn't have much characterization in canon other than She Doesn't Like Horror, She Loves Programming, and She Would Risk Her Life For Her Friends. So I kinda just... Went ham. Nagasha, if you're reading this, thank you so much for Aspy Sasha :D
> 
> Thank you all, so much. I can't wait to start up season 2, but I need a break for the moment. I'm planning on writing a Magic; The Gathering / Magnus Archives crossover in the mean time, if y'all are interested!!!
> 
> Lots of love, <3


End file.
